


Apanhados em Flagrante

by itstatianam



Category: The X-Files, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, The X-Files - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: Era uma manhã normal no set de The X-Files… Até que Mitch viu o que não devia.





	Apanhados em Flagrante

David estava no seu camarim a estudar as últimas falas da sua personagem. Estava tão concentrado que nem viu Gillian entrar por aquela porta. Pousou a sua mala no chão, tirou o seu casaco e foi em direção a ele.

 

\- _Quem é_? – Disse ela ao colocar as mãos por cima dos olhos dele.

\- _Mitch_? – respondeu ele com uma gargalhada.

 

Gillian tirou as mãos dos olhos dele, sentou-se ao seu colo e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

 

\- _Não estava à tua espera, não era suposto estares a gravar_? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

\- _Era. Mas acabei mais cedo_. – sorriu – _já vi que estás ocupado_.

 - _Podias ter avisado que vinhas_.

\- _Quis fazer-te uma surpresa. Não gostaste_?

\- _Claro que gostei Gillian, mas temos 10 minutos_.

 - _Só 10 minutos_?

\- _Sim, o Mitch disse que passava por cá antes de entrarmos em cena_.

\- _Em 10 minutos podemos fazer muita coisa_.

 

David sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer. Por mais que ele dissesse que estava a ficar velho, cansado, ela dava-lhe sempre a volta à cabeça. Gillian, descalçou os seus sapatos de salto alto, tirou a sua saia tubo, que não a deixava estar à vontade, e sentou-se de frente para David. Desapertou-lhe as calças e conseguiu sentir o seu sexo, quente, escondido nos boxers dele. David pegou-lhe ao colo, atirou tudo o que tinha na secretária para o chão e sentou-a por cima.

 

\- _Será que o Mulder alguma vez pensou em fazer isto à Scully_?  – perguntou ela.

\- _Acho que ele não tinha coragem de desarrumar a sua secretária_. – respondeu ele – _agora cala-te_.

 

A porta não estava trancada. Nenhum dos dois se lembrou de a trancar e seria muito provável serem apanhados por alguém da equipa. David penetrava Gillian com toda a sua força. As suas mãos agarravam no rabo dela, aquele rabo que ele dizia só ser dele. Entre gemidos, arranhões e palavrões a porta abriu-se. Era Mitch.

 

\- _Gillian_??? – disse ele perplexo.

\- _Oh fuck_ – disse ela – _Mitch_???

 

Mitch ficou boquiaberto. Algo que ele sempre suspeitou ser verdade, algo que ele nunca iria acreditar mesmo que visse tornou-se real. Gillian e David estavam mais expostos que nunca. O que iria acontecer a partir dali?

 

\- _Eu vinha ensaiar com o David como tínhamos combinado mas se quiserem eu volto mais tarde._

_\- Não é preciso, eu já estava de saída –_ disse Gillian

 

Gillian saiu e bateu a porta. A sua cara estava vermelha que nem um tomate, sentia-se envergonhada por ter sido descoberta assim.

 

\- _Então, tu e a Gillian…_

_\- Sim, Mitch._

_\- Desde quando??_

_\- Desde sempre, acho._

 

_\- Sempre suspeitei, vocês até dão nas vistas. Os olhares, os sorrisos, tudo. E antes que peças, não, não vou contar a ninguém mas, como vosso colega e amigo, acho que deviam expor tudo. Deixem de guardar isso para vocês._

 

David não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso que lhe iluminou o rosto. Era em alturas como esta que ele sentia que nada lhe faltava e, que se considerava uma pessoa verdadeiramente realizada e feliz. E de facto, era-o mas não disse nada. Saberia que os media iriam cair em cima de ambos quando isso acontecesse.

 

 


End file.
